


Winning Game Night

by Akinasky



Series: SterekBingo 2019 [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Game Night, Games, Good Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2019, sbgames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles convinces Derek to have a Pack Game night. Just a fun little fic for Sterek Bingo





	Winning Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek Bingo Prompt: Games
> 
> Sequel to I Only Speak Flower and so on....

“Game night needs to be a thing. Like right now!” Stiles told his boyfriend. Derek stared at him, frowning and arms crossed.

“Why?”

“Because it would be great for pack bonding.”

Derek snorted.

“What was that?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t think you understand how much of poor losers’ people can be. Games can go really well or they can be a disaster.”

Stiles flailed around, “Derek, don’t you want to know what it could be! I need to know if it’s going to be a disaster or not. I kind of want it to be a disaster, I want to see if there is going to be blood. Come on! Please Derek?”

Derek chuckled, “Wow, you are a weird one.”

“I also need to know if in a game, Lydia or I win.”

“So, go and have a game night at Lydia’s house. Just a weird head to head and you guys can be a sore winner and loser together.”

Stiles frowned, “Why don’t you want to play games?”

“Because I don’t want to get into a fight over something so stupid as games. We are dealing with teenagers who are ramped up by werewolfism.”

“One game night at a venue of your choosing?” Stiles asked, pointing his finger at Derek.

The alpha rolled his eyes but faltered, it was Stiles and Derek had a problem. That problem being incapable of saying no to his boyfriend. “Fine, the loft on Friday and you bring the games.”

Stiles fist pumped the air and started sending messages out to the pack. Derek watched him with a little smile on his lips. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Stiles cheek.

“Let me know how many are going to be here and I can cook something.”

Stiles gave him a thumbs up and kept texting. Derek went to the kitchen and made sure that he had everything for a pot roast and vegetables. It wasn’t really a game night meal but he needed something for dinner tonight.

“Okay so the guest list is going to be you and me, of course; then there is Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, Scott and Allison.”

“Is that a good idea?” Derek asked.

“What part? Scott? He’s been a lot less uptight lately.”

“No,” Derek said, “Allison. Putting Argent’s princess in the same place as me and I am assuming Cora.”

Stiles bonked his forehead, “You know, Cora needs a cell phone, can you invite her? Also Allison is my bro’s gal and they are going to be chill.”

Derek nodded though he didn’t think it was going to be as easy as Stiles thought it was going to be. He decided on getting everything for nachos and tacos and other game night snacks and five o’clock rolled around and people started showing up. Derek smiled as they piled in around the table and started with dinner before the card games came out. Little bit of Phase 10 and they were all having fun. Derek sat back and watched everyone as Stiles won the first round and then proceeded to lose the next three. Stiles laughed it off and watched in glee as they got close to the end of the game and Jackson and Erica were in the lead. Derek didn’t think there was going to be any blood, maybe it was going to be a good night after all.

Until Stiles pulled out the next game: Trivial Pursuit, and he seemed to have every edition that had ever come out. They put the games together and picked teams and started playing. It only took a couple rounds before Scott and Erica were screaming at each other, Stiles and Lydia were planning on taking over the world and Derek was waiting for someone to bleed.

And Derek was winning.

When everyone else realized this fact, Stiles and Lydia were staring at him like he had two head and that was before he shifted into a werewolf. “Why are you winning this?” Stiles demanded.

Derek looked around, “Because I am in front of everyone on the board?”

Jackson snorted, “He’s got you there.”

“No,” Stiles flailed, “You know trivia?”

Derek shrugged, “Should I _not_ know trivia?”

Stiles leaned over the table and pressed a kiss to Derek’s face, “I love learning all these things about you.”

“Get off the table, loser,” Jackson barked and everyone laughed. Stiles sat back and the pieces went spinning.

They finished the game without anyone dying and Lydia sat staring at Derek with something akin to pride. Stiles watched as everyone left and Stiles turned back. “Kind of hoping for more blood but we can always try again next week.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Why don’t we try a Co-Op game next time, just to see if we can team up against the same thing, maybe it will help us in the field.”

“You think a Co-Op game is going to help us when we are fighting against the baddies that come to town?” Stiles asked.

“We can try trust falls instead,” Derek shrugged.

“Oh god, no!”

Stiles and Derek both laughed and cleaned up everything before they went to bed.

 


End file.
